The New Mutants
by funnymanfish
Summary: "Cannonball. Sunspot. Moonstar. Karma. Rahne. Teenagers, thrown together by the one thing they had in common: the X factor in their genes that made them different, made them mutants. Relive the adventurers of the team that will come to be known as X-Force...if they survive."
1. Initation!

**Initiation!**

Welcome to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This school is the best of the best. So picky in their students that, for now, the school only consists of five students. The brightest of all the students around the world.

One of the five students' teachers, Stevie Hunter, was washing one of the students, Xi'an's hair. "Do they really need to watch?" asked Xi'an.

"I tried to tell them to leave," said Stevie "They wouldn't."

"I wish you would do my hair," exclaimed Rahne "It never grows out."

"No" wooed Roberto "Nobody would hate such perfect hair,"

Stevie pulled Xi'an's head out of the sink, full of water. Around half of her hair was sticking straight up in ragged spikes. The rest of her hair was tangled and frizzy going off of the two sides of her hair. "Stevie," cried Xi'an "This looks terrible."

"Hold it, girl," said Stevie "I'm not finished with you."

"Oh," said Danielle dramatized "Stevie please do my hair. I am so ugly, Roberto doesn't even look at me the way he does Rahne."

Suddenly a horrible memory of Xi'an's past appeared. "No!" shouted Danielle "My power." It showed Xi'an's homeland, Vietnam, at war. It showed her running from the dangerous battles, in the town, with her mother. It showed her and her mother being stopped by pirates. Her mother begged her to run away, yet she wouldn't. Until, her mother shouted at her to leave. Then she ran from her mother, ran to her house, found her brothers and sisters, and they all ran.

"You monster," shouted Xi'an as she jumped down on Danielle. She grab Dani's throat and began to choke her.

"Xi'an," Stevie said as she interfered "You're going to kill her," Xi'an then possessed Stevie so she could no longer help. Roberto got up and swiftly slapped Xi'an right square on the cheek, breaking Xi'an's focus and in the process letting Stevie free from the mental prison she was stuck in.

"I'm sorry," said Danielle "It was an accident,"

"Sure," shouted back Xi'an, tears dripping down her eyes "If I could possess you I'd have you kill yourself," she paused "But I can't," another tear "I can't let myself."

"Danielle," said Stevie quickly "You should leave."

Danielle left the room and went walking around. She was exploring the campus for a few hours, when she saw a room she must of missed. She walked into the room and then saw a picture of _them._

Meanwhile, in London Dr. Moira MacTaggert and Illiyana Rasputin were in a meeting with Gabrielle Haller. They were discussing her mutant son, David Haller. "Could you take care of David?" said Gabrielle.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't, I am only a doctor in mutant behavior, I could keep him for a few months for studies but I couldn't raise him," Moira explained.

"Oh please. You must," begged Gabrielle "It's not safe for mutants in London!"

"It's not safe for mutants anywhere," Moira said "I know one place where he could stay."

"Where?" asked Gabrielle.

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Moira answered "He would love it. He could learn to control his mutant power...Wait what is his mutant power?"

"I don't know," said Gabrielle sadly "He can control fire. But that's not his only power. The others I'm unaware of."

"So will you send him to the school?" asked Moira.

"No!" smacked Gabrielle "Charles Xavier is a murderer,"

"What are you speaking of?" exclaimed Moira.

"He was my husband. Then I realized how evil he is," answered Gabrielle.

Back at the school, Principal Charles Xavier's astral image appeared above all of his five students. "All students report to the Danger Room for your first training session."

One by one his students came, but it was when they were all their that he began talking. "We are in uniform so you must call each other by codenames. Xi'an is Karma. Roberto is Sunspot. Sam is Cannonball. Danielle is Psyche. Rahne is Wolfsbane. I am Professor X. This room in front of you is the Danger Room. This room can transform to exercise any mutants abilities."

Rahne raised her hand. "Yes, Wolfsbane," said Charles.

"These obstacles they aren't real, right? Just illusions?" asked Rahne.

"For your early tests, they will be illusions. But when you are experienced with you abilities, they will be real. Let me explain. Underneath the floor there is an atom generator. So I can either activate illusions or real life substances." explained Charles.

Sam then raised his hand. "Yes, Cannonball," said Charles.

"Are their any rules on how we have to get through it?"

"No," explained Charles "Yet, there is one rule. No using the Danger Room without any of your teachers. That's me, Stevie and Moira. Now who would like to go first?"

Sam raised his hand.

"Cannonball," said Charles "The entry way is over there and you must reach the exit over there. Good luck."

Sam left the room where his fellow students were watching and headed to the entryway of the Danger Room. When he made it to the entrance, he ignited his mutant power, blasting through the Danger Room like a cannonball itself.

Sam felt the wind in his face and began to smile. Then he began to laugh. It was the first time he had laughed since his father died in the mine collapse. He was flying through at top speed...when, out of nowhere, he ran into a wall.

He recovered quickly and began to blast again. Until an air tube popped down from the roof and sucked him straight up. He was then shot down on the hard floor in the observing room with his fellow students. They were all laughing at him. He began to laugh too.

Next up was Rahne. When she got to the door she activated her mutant power. Turning from girl to wolf right in front of her classmates' eyes. She began too slowly prowl to the other side of the room. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath her. She too fell into a trap and was dropped into the observing room.

After Rahne, was Roberto. He got to the door and walked into the room. Suddenly the wall broke down and he saw a giant robot. He grinned. "Just like my father's gym back in Rio," He then used his mutant power to absorb the Sun's solar energy, and became Sunspot.

He jumped on to the robot's leg and then jumped to the robot's arm. He did one last jump at the robot's head. He used his sun strength to punch through the robots neck. He tried to pull his arm out but it wouldn't budge.

In the observing room, everyone was laughing, that is, except Danielle. She was in a stage of mortal terror. Roberto was trapped by the robot. The robot lifted his hand and sucked Roberto up and dropped him into the observing room. "Okay," laughed Roberto "Maybe this is a little different then my father's gym."

Next up was Xi'an, she got to the door. And suddenly, she was attacked by Wolfsbane. She possessed Wolfsbane and had her attack Sunspot. She then continued walking, but, silently Cannonball snook up and shot himself at her.

There was a huge collision and everyone was laughing. Last up, was Danielle. She walked up to the entrances positively terrified. She was about to enter when she did something foolish. She turned around and ran. She ran for the garden. She ran for her mountains. She ran for her dead parents and grandpa hoping if they were watching above her, they would not be ashamed. She ran until she could run no more and then sat down.

She sat there for hours crying. Hoping someone would come and get her. Wishing she was at her mountains. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. It was Rahne. Rahne turned to a wolf and headed towards her. Then she turned human. "I knew I smelled you," said Rahne.

Danielle laughed. "So, you gonna come back with us?" asked Rahne.

"Not now," said Danielle "I promise I will later,"

"Okay," said Rahne "See you later…best friend."

Danielle almost cried. _I've never had a best friend before. _Then Rahne left and went down to the car with Stevie and the others. What the group of students didn't notice was not far behind them was another car. Inside this car, were two agents of the government! One of them pulled out a radio and said "We found them."

On the other side a man said "Track them. We can eliminate then…and if we can't then my name is not Henry Peter Gyrich!"

A few hours later, Danielle got up. _I know that the Professor said we couldn't do exercises in the Danger Room without a teacher, but I must. I don't want anyone to know the outcome. _She then went into the observing room and activated the computers.

She then went to the entrance. She began to walk to the other side when a ton of long, flexible robots out of the floor. "Reminds me of the vines of my mountains," she said and began jumping from arm to arm. She finally made it to the other side. She made it! She couldn't believe it. But then, she was suddenly shot by a laser. She went flying back into the Danger Room. The impact left her knocked out. As she lay there, the terrain of the Danger Room began to change to an alien forest. Right in front of her a humongous swamp monster was made. As it reached for her, her eyes opened.


	2. Sentinels

**Sentinels**

Dani saw the swamp beast and began to run. She then realized she was in a fully transformed Danger Room. _Is this even the Danger Room? _She asked herself _It seems so real. _She began to climb a gigantic mountain. When she reached the top she sat down to rest. _Hew. I'm out of that monster's reach. _Suddenly she heard rustling in the leaves. _Not that monster again? _She thought.

A gray beast came from the bushes. He had a round head like the jaws of a python. "I wanted to use you," the beast said remotely "But you are too dangerous. You would bring my destruction. So, you must die." The monster pushed her off of the mountain. She screamed and grabbed on to the ledge. The monster placed his foot on Dani's hand and began to push down.

Then Dani slipped.

Meanwhile, at the nearest mall, Dani's teacher, Stevie Hunter and her classmates, known as The New Mutants, just finished watching _E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial _at the mall cinema.Rahne was crying. "I'm sorry Stevie," said Rahne "It was just my first t'me in a cinema. It was beutiful."

"Rahne," said Roberto "It's just a puppet."

"It look so real," said Rahne.

"Do you really think he's a mutant?" said Xi'an.

"Y'eh. He has a power and everyth'ng," said Rahne "How could he not be a mutant?"

"I just seems so far-fetched," said Sam.

"Sometimes fairy tales are more true then re'l stories," said Rahne.

They finally stopped at a ice cream stand. "Here is ten dollars," said Stevie "I need to call the school,"

"Okay," said Xi'an "Come back soon."

Stevie went to the payphone. She dialed in the number. Nobody picked up. All of a sudden she was grabbed and felt a cold hand covering her mouth. She was then dragged back into a closet. She tried to scream but all that came out was muffled whispers.

"Calm down Ms. Hunter," said the man "I'm here to help you,"

"Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Micheal Rossi," said the man "You may not know it, but you and your students are in grave danger."

Her students, however were sitting enjoying their ice cream. Suddenly, a boy walked up to them. "Who are you?" he said "How come we haven't seen you around school?"

"We are Xavier's students," said Roberto.

"So when do you private-schoolers hang with us losers?" said the boy.

Roberto clench his fist until Sam calmed him down. Another girl around his age came, "Frank, stop acting like a jerk!" she said and then look at Rahne "Oh, hi. I'm Diana, but you can call me Di,"

"H'llo," said Rahne "I'm Rahne."

"Nice name," said Diana "Love your hair, by the way."

"Thanks," said Rahne.

"Who are the rest of you?" asked Diana

"I'm Roberto," said Roberto pointing at himself "He's Sam and she's Xi'an. Were most wanted criminals." They all started laughing.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. On the other side of a mall camera, Henry Peter Gyrich and Sebastian Shaw were having a meeting. "How true was that young boys statement," said Henry evilily.

"Are you sure you want to kill these people?" asked Sebastian.

"People?" said Henry "They are not people, their mutants. And yes. They must die. We can't risk finding out if the legacy is real."

"Legacy?" said Sebastain "What legacy?"

"The legacy is that Homo Superior will conquer Homo Sapiens." said Henry "Mankind will become these monsters slaves. Now show me the weaponry your going to sell me."

The curtain fell and revealed his weapons. "I don't think your going to need these," said Sebastain "They are just children!"

"Don't underestimate them," said Henry "I will buy your weapons."

"Glad we could come to a deal," said Sebastain frowning.

Back at the mall, The New Mutants were enjoying their ice cream with Frank and Diana. Suddenly, some police officers and an agent of the goverment came up. "There they are." said the agent of the government.

Before The New Mutants knew what was happening, they were handcuffed and being dragged away. They made it to the parking lot, when all of a sudden, four people popped out of their hiding spots. One of them was Stevie Hunter.

"They got Stevie," shouted Sam as he ignited his power. He immediatly went flying straight toward the man next to Stevie, who, evidently was Micheal Rossi. "No, Sam." said Micheal "I'm a friend those men are your enemies."

Sam then rocketed back towards the police. He wasn't in time to stop his team though. When, he turned around he notced the other two soliders that came with Micheal were knocked out. Even so, he kept on rocketing towards the police.

"They're too powerful," shouted out the agent, who was Henry Peter Gyrich himself "Call in the reinforcement." Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Out of the ground, came three sentinels. Stevie, Rahne and Xi'an ran up to a bridge.

Micheal ran up and began shooting one of the sentinels. The sentinel lowered his hands and a deadly gas came out. The gas sent Micheal to sleep.

During this time, Sam and Roberto also had their hands full with the other two sentinels. The sentinel Sam was facing grabbed him. Seeing the opportunity Sam ignited his power and sent the sentinel flying. Little did he know, the sentinel had some rockets of it's own. Using these rockets, the sentinel went higher and higher. Then Sam froze.

Roberto activated the sun's power and became Sunspot. He jumped up and ripped off the sentinel's head. The sentinel fell straight over the mall. Roberto looked inside the mall. _Phew. Nobody got hurt. _He thought.

Xi'an looked up and saw Sam. "Stevie," said Xi'an "Sam is frozen." Then she had an idea. She possessed Sam and activated his power. He continued flying up and up. Then from the heat his power caused, the ice around him melted.

Roberto ran up to Stevie. "Did you see that, Stevie?" he asked "I took him out in one hit." Suddenly, the bridge they were standing on started rumbling. The last senitel was coming. They began to run, when Stevie realized something. _Xi'an. _She was in a mental link with Sam. She couldn't walk. The senitel creeped closer. "Rahne," commanded Stevie "Go grab Xi'an."

"B't then she w'll lose her mind link," said Rahne

"Ugh," said Stevie. "Roberto, you want to take out another sentinel?"

"Sure," said Roberto as he transformed into Sunspot.

Up in the air, Sam regained his consciousness. He then realized that..._I can't breathe. _He rocketed down towards earth. The wind pressure was too overwhelming for the sentinel. It lost power. Sam then slipped loose and stayed up in the air. The sentinel began to fall and hit the other .

In not to long, the police showed. Stevie and her student's were jammed in a car hiding with Micheal. Suddenly Henry Peter Gyrich said: "I give up, I admit it! I bought illegal weapons from the criminal, Sebastian Shaw." The police crowded around him.

Inside the car, Xi'an let the mind of Henry go. She had served her purpose in his arrest. Now it was time to step out. She frowned. "Was that true?" she said "Did he truly buy illegal weapons?"

"Every word was the truth," said Micheal

Xi'an was still frowning. "Shouldn't he have the privacy of his own thoughts and memorys."

Then it was Micheal turn to frown "I'm not the enemy!" he said sternly.

"You don't act like a friend!" said Xi'an.

"Will then you better pick a side," said Micheal "Cause Henry Gyrich and Sebastian Shaw sure aren't done with you." He then started up the car.

Within the hour, Stevie and The New Mutants were back at the school. They walked past the entrance of the Danger Room and saw Dani lying on the ground. Stevie ran in. "What happened?" she asked.

"I...I started up the Danger Room." said Dani "And it...turned into a forest and a alien was trying to kill me and..."

"Wait." said Stevie "You started the Danger Room on your own!"

"But I was shot outside of the room," said Dani.

_Only three people know how to properly use the Danger Room, _thought Stevie _I wasn't here, Moira is in London. That leaves Charles. _

In Charles' studies he was talking to a strange beast...the same one that was in the Danger Room. "Get away from me," he shouted

Then the monster jumped straight at him!


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_ It's late at night. I'm dead tired but I can't sleep. _Thought Dani. A storm was raging outside. Thunder crashed and lightning boomed! Dani couldn't stop think about what happened in the danger room that day.

More then anything, what she was most afraid of now was that gray monster who attacked her. _I wanted to use you, but you are too dangerous. You would bring my destruction. So, you must die. _His words repeated in her head a million times.

_What does he mean by you're too dangerous? Why did he want to use me? What about the others? What does this have to do with _them? She pondered her mind with a thousand questions. She looked over to the window. Lightning flashed! There was the grey beast!

_Your being paranoid. _Thought Dani. _He's not there. _Despite her thoughts she grabbed her knife. The window was dark. Until another lightning flash. The beast was gone. In his place was the demon bear. The same bear that killed her parents. It was coming for her.

The bear broke through the wall. "Hello, Danielle Moonstar." said the Demon Bear "I enjoyed the taste of your parents, I was in the mood for some fine dining."

Dani ran towards the bear and stabbed her knife in his chest. "You think weapons as weak as these can stop me." said the Demon Bear.

Dani ran out of her room. _If I can get the others then we can defeat him. _She ran but then saw them. Dead. Lying on the floor. "You Demon! What have you done?"

"Nothing, Danielle." said the bear "What you should be asking is what have _you _done? All these deaths! All this suffering! All this pain! It was all because of YOU!"

"No." She whispered "No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!**"

Then she woke up.

Her teammates were at her sides. "Sam! Rahne! Roberto! Xi'an! Your alive!"

"Of course we are," said Sam "Why wouldn't we?"

"We heard you scream and all came right away. The professor is coming," said Roberto.

"Correction," said a voice "I'm here." It was Charles Xavier.

"What happened?" said Charles.

Dani explained. "You must have just had a nightmare." said Charles.

"It was so real." said Dani "It couldn't have been."

"Ahhh." Charles yawned. "We will talk about it more in the morning."

The mutants left and turned off the lights. Dani was almost asleep when she remembered. _My knife! _She grabbed it. It was bloody. _It was true! It was all true! I need to show this to the professor. _She headed over to the professor's office. The lights were on. The professor was on the phone with Professor Moira Mactaggert.

"Hello, Moira. I'm calling about Danielle Moonstar. I think she has a mental illness of some sort. No. No. I don't want her in my school. The school would not be safe with a pyscho in it's walls. Yes. Wait, Moira, no. Ugh."

Dani could hear everything he said. _Maybe I am a pyscho. I shouldn't be allowed to life. _He place the knife on her chest and took a deep breath, preparing for the plunge.

On the other side of the phone, Moira hung up. Sean walked up to her. "Whats wrong?" said Sean.

"It's Gabrielle's child," said Moira "It upsets me that Charles had an early wife that I never knew about. Much more that they had a child."

"The times are changing," said Sean "New Mutants are popping up all over the world. I simply learned not to care. There will be bad times and good times. But, just hold your head high and keep living on no matter what time it is."

Nearly on the other side of the world another person learns that lession and a descion is made. Another soul goes to slumber.

But that slumber is not eternal.

In the morning, on the other side of the world, a girl is swimming. She is not any girl. She is Danielle Moonstar, a member of the New Mutants. She normally swims alone but not today. Xi'an is watching her.

"Dani," said Xi'an. "You missed our morning training session.

"So what?" said Dani.

"The Professor is angry," said Xi'an.

"He thinks I'm crazy," said Dani.

"We all do." said Xi'an.

"I'm serious!" said Dani.

"Well, if you're not crazy what are you?" said Xi'an

"I'm scared. My life is at risk. I think it has to do with the professor." said Dani.

"That wasn't a dream, last night, was it?" said Xi'an.

"No. It wasn't. And whatever ambushed me, it had knowledge of my powers, more knowledge then I did." said Dani.

"I'll call a team meeting." said Xi'an. "We will discuss the possibilities."

"It can't be here or else the Professor could telepathically snoop in," said Dani

"If he's not listening to us know." said Xi'an.

"We can only hope," said Dani.

In a distant boathouse, the New Mutants were having a meeting.

"If the Professor didn't want you here he could've just kick you out or not even recruit you in the first place!" said Sam.

"The monster said he want to use me but then I got too dangerous," said Dani.

"He still could've kicked you out," said Sam.

"He knows the damage my powers can do, he doesn't want to make me mad." said Dani.

"Dani, that is a major acusation." said Roberto.

"Stop lying!" shouted Dani "You two both know I'm right, I can tell.

"Calm down!" said Xi'an. "What do we do?"

"Go back to the school and look for evidence." said Dani.

They all agreed. "Okay," said Xi'an "It's settled then."

They walked outside to find a barren wasteland. Where grassy hills used to be their was just dessert. In the middle of it all was Charles Xaveir's School for Gifted Youngsters. "This way," said Xi'an. "I know a secret underground path."

"How come you know about this path?" said Sam.

"Because I do my readings" said Xi'an.

"We have readings!" said Roberto.

They began to go into the underground tunnel. It started with titanuim walls but then they change with the landscape. It became mossy walls. Suddenly the gray beast appeared. "I wanted to keep the rest of you alive but you give me no choice." The gray beast grabbed Dani and started to fly away.

"Sam." said Xi'an. "Go."

And Sam was gone as he ignited his mutant power and headed forward at high speeds. He flys so fast that no vechicle could catch up with him. I reguires very sharp intincts to even curve. Sam Guthrie doesn't have very sharp intincts. The first turn he crashes, creating a cloud of dust. Perfect for the beast to escape.

Beasts aren't known for saying no to an oppurtunity like that.

The New Mutants can't find it anywhere near. They just keep following the path. And eventually end up in the school. To Dani.

"You'll never get away with this." said Dani.

"This will be too easy," said the beast "Fairly soon your friends will be dead."

"How will you kill them?" said Dani

"I've done it once I can do it again."

_My nightmare! _Thought Dani. _It was real!_

"I heard that." said the beast "And yes, I created that and killed your friends, Charles however mentally restored what I had destroyed. All I have to do is kill your friends now that the X-Men are out of the way."

"That's what _there _name was, the X-Men." said Dani "You killed the X-Men!"

"Yes," said the Beast "I have slayed every last one for I am the Brood Queen!"

Suddenly, Sam shot out at the Brood Queen. The Brood Queen teleported out of the way. "You underestimate me, I have the power of every X-Men as well as Dani, and in a few minutes I will have all of your's."

"Enough of your trickery," said Sam as he transformed into Sunspot. He ran towards the Brood Queen but the beast just turned into steel. "All your powers are useless against me."

"Except for telepathy," said Xi'an as she tried her power. Though suddenly she saw herself back in vietnam. "No." she shouted "Don't hurt me."

"How dare you!" shouted Rahne. She ran towards her and transformed into her lupine self. However the Brood too, transformed into a wolf. But when the Brood transformed, Xi'an was out of her nightmare. "The Brood cannot do two powers at once. Everyone attack at the same time." They all attacked and succeeded.

Later that night, Xi'an was outside. Roberto went outside too. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"When the Brood Queen attacked me with my nightmare, I was so scared." said Xi'an "I never want to feel that way again."

"Then don't," said Roberto adjusting his head prepared to kiss Xi'an. She met her lips with his and then pulled away.

"Someone's watching us." she said.

Suddenly a figure walked out of the shadows. He had a strange visor covering his face. Roberto and Xi'an prepared for battle. "No need for that," said the man "Tell Charles that the X-Men have come home.


End file.
